Lost Sun
by Icedwaters
Summary: IchiRuki ; Oneshot. He gasped in shock as the face was all too familiar. Raven black hair, violet eyes, that beautiful porcelain skin…-Sequel to Fallen Moon
1. Lost Sun

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters.**

**A/N: This takes place a few months after Fallen Moon.**

**Thoughts are in italics ;)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lost Sun**

"_You need to move on, Kurosaki-Kun…Kuchiki-san..She will not want to see you like this…"_

"_Kurosaki, we've been fending off the hollows for you these months, but you can't carry on living like this"_

"_You cannot be this weak…"_

The voices of Inoue, Ishida and Chad poured into the head of a certain orange haired teen that was walking down the street. His mind was oblivious to his surroundings as the voices of his friends were playing repeatedly in his mind.

_Rukia… Are you watching me? What should I do now? Only you…Can stop the pain..Rukia…_

He focused; his eyes squinted together as he tried hard. He wanted to get the voices out of his head. Desperately.

Breezes of icy cold air hit on his face as he stepped into the convenience store.

His amber eyes glanced at the slip of paper in his hand, searching the shelves for the items Yuzu asked of.

He didn't want to leave his house, his room. The place they lived together once, even if it was short lived. Everyone was worried for him, as much as he hated to, he had stepped out. He did not want to hurt what is left of those he loves.

As he walked out of the store, he started to daydream again.

They used to frequent the store all the time; she loved trying out different type of juice boxes. They never failed to arouse her undying curiosity. Her curiosity however, often emptied the contents of his wallet.

A small figure dashed past him, their elbows brushed as the stranger's feet kicked away the bag he held in his hand, it's contents spluttered all over the floor.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

His eyes widened as he caught hold of the "attacker".

He gasped in shock as the face was all too familiar. Raven black hair, violet eyes, that beautiful porcelain skin…

"I'm sorry about your things, but I'm in a hurry."

Their eyes met for a brief moment as she struggled out of his hold. She ran off as soon as his hold on her loosened, without another word.

He rested his face in his hands, his pulse speeding as wild thoughts ran through his mind. He froze in the middle of the sidewalk, tried to digest what had just happened.

_It cannot be… She's gone. Forever. It cannot be her… They just look alike that's all._

He swallowed his tears as he shrugged off his thoughts. But they still nagged him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well… Did I make Ichigo to be too sad?**

**Should I continue? Let me know your thoughts please!**


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters.**

**Thoughts are in italics ^^**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confrontation**

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_Don't worry; this mission won't be tough for you."_

"_There will be a representative shinigami in the real world assisting you as well."_

"_Nii-sama…? This is something trivial, you don't have to send me off… "_

_She blushed as she felt touched at her brother's concern. This normally was to her, nonexistent. _

" _How would I recognize the representative shinigami? Nii-sama. "_

"_You will, when you are in Karakura town. " The 6__th __squad captain hoped that would happen. After all, their efforts were all for this day._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Was that him..? That person Nii-sama is referring to, his orange hair, how odd but beautiful at the same time. If he is, then… why is he not_

Tsugi no mai, Hakuren !

Her shoulder barely escaped from the claws of the hollow as her waves of ice pierced through it. A deafening cry was what was left of it, besides the shards of ice from her pure white blade.

"Let's go, chappy. "

"Yes, Rukia-sama. Pwease, don't let yourself get distracted like that, it's dangerous!"

"Yeah…."

_Who…is he…? His reiatsu…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Huh? That hollow… It disappeared.. was it Kurosaki? I've always held back, hoping he would defeat them. _

Black eyes looked up from his book as he stared out to the clear blue sky of his window.

As Ishida hirenkyaku to the lingering traces of the hollow's presence, his eyes were filled with hope as he felt a shinigami's reiatsu, other than that of a hollow before.

His eyes widened as the person he expected to see, was not there. His skin tingled as he could feel breezes of icy cold air brushing on his skin.

_Alas, all our hopes… were to nought._

The tall frame of his body bent down to reach the shining shard beneath his feet, his eyes squinting as he felt queer …

_Ice..? This reiatsu…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KUROSAKI!"

"Ishida! You idiot! Don't jump through the window like that! Get your feet of my bed!"

His amber eyes widened at his black haired friend. It was unusual of him to enter his room in that manner.

"What's wrong Ishida?

"Look at this…"

His fingers opened slowly to show what was enveloped in his palm, his eyes fixated on Ichigo.

"This…" His voice shook as his amber eyes widened. That all too familiar reiatsu made his blood ran cold.

" Kurosaki.. You can feel it now can't you? This is… Kuchiki-san's reiatsu."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well..Here's chapter 2! ^_^**

**Hope you guys like it. Reviews please? (:**


	3. You are?

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters.**

**Thoughts are in italics ^^ **

**Enjoy! :3**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You are?**

"You sensed it before, didn't you?"

Often, his eyes gave him away. He always wondered, was others too sharp? Or perhaps it was himself who was weak.

"Why did you keep quiet?"

"Just shut up Ishida."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tch, it seems that we're too slow again." Ichigo's amber eyes were wide and filled with rage, his fingers fingered with his hair which met with the feelings of disappointment that he felt.

"Why didn't you try to ask Urahara?"

"Ishida, if he knew anything, I trust that he would inform me. If he hasn't, it probably meant that he doesn't know anything."

_She always got to the hollow faster than us… But she feels like Rukia. All that's left of the battles are ice shards. Her reiatsu just disappears. As if it was never here. I want to see her, the person who is so much like my Rukia._

"Kurosaki, we tried to track her for a week now. It's not working."

"Shut up Ishida. Fine then, let's visit Urahara-san.

Ishida couldn't help but smirk. He had an institution. A good one.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Ara, kurosaki-san.. What brings you here today?"

"Cut the crap Urahara, you---"

"Why don't you hold your questions for a little longer than you already did hmm? You can come out now~! "

Ichigo sighed as he was interrupted, no other than by the blonde man sitting lazily in front of him. As irritated as he was, he kept his cool and waited. Urahara always had good reasons for his actions.

_This had better be good or my fist will be on his face._

His amber eyes wandered to the slim figure behind the door, following it as the figure slowly revealed to be her.

His eyes met hers, losing himself as he stared deeply.

"I'm from the 13th protection squad, Kuchiki Rukia. And you are? "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, hope you guys liked it :3**


End file.
